This invention relates to a windscreen for a jacket which is adapted to receive a cigarette lighter.
A cigarette lighter jacket is known, which is adapted to receive a cigarette lighter and which has a slidable metal windscreen which can be pushed up with the finger or fingernail to shield the lighter flame from the wind, and thereafter pushed down into the jacket after the lighter has been used.
However, since the windscreen is thermally conductive and is closely adjacent the lighter flame, with the top of the windscreen being heated by the lighter flame, the windscreen rapidly becomes hot, so that the finger is burned when pushing down the windscreen after the lighter has been used.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved windscreen for a cigarette lighter jacket.